Existence
by PageKarasu
Summary: In response to Skylark's Year 2222 Picnic Challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They don't belong to me. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: Existence

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1+2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: In response to Skylark's Year 2222 Picnic challenge.

Notes: Wrote this in one sitting which is odd for me. I was skeptical even writing it. The doujinshi is just too good to tarnish but here it is anyway, I guess.

* * *

**Existence  
**

They said by the year 2222 beaches would cease to exist. I didn't find that so hard to believe after the virus came. If something like that could reach its tentacles out around the farthest depths of this Earth and claim the lives of innocent people, children, animals, infants – someone like Heero – landscape was the least of the things we'd miss.

But it's still here, you know?

The breeze smelled of a salty, earthy fragrance you could only experience in this place. This place where Heero said he'd meet me. The sand was solid and grainy, twining itself in my hair and rubbing like sandpaper against my cheek and calves. The water lapped at my legs, with a familiar type of freedom to its shuffle I don't think I'll ever feel again until I see Heero in front of me. I stirred sleepily to a crab walking sideways into the ocean, staring back at me. This beach is full of life and still existing and if this place can survive, Heero had to have too.

I idly pondered how he'd know I was here. Would he walk along the dark sand every day, checking the football field length of it for a sign of me? I'm sure he would never let himself believe the virus had taken me. It just wasn't in his nature. I tried to not let it be in mine either but my thoughts wandered in this peaceful place.

If I let myself fall asleep again now, would the tide carry me out? Would I miss spotting Heero by a sliver of a second? I rolled over onto my other side, stunned to see a man in the shape of Heero squatting beside me with a scowl on his face. I sat up quickly, wet sand stuck to my all over me.

"H…H… Heero!" I heard my voice shout.

"Stupid Heero to you." I hear him say.

It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes at how wrong I had heard it in my head all this time we'd been apart. I crawled the distance between us to him as he reached his tanned hand out to me. I stumbled into his embrace, my breaths already short.

"I'm so sorry." I wailed.

All the regret and panic in my voice splayed out onto the sand for Heero. It felt so good to be able to say it to his face, still miniscule in expressions but live and warm. I knew in my heart, when I looked into his eyes that I was already forgiven. All the fears I had of finding him and being rejected seemed as ludicrous as the beaches ceasing to exist.

"No apologies, Duo." I shivered at his voice caressing my name, "I knew you were alive. I knew you'd come as soon as you could." He said, hiking me up under my arms to pull me closer.

I pulled my face away from his shoulder and didn't hesitate or bother to ask to kiss him as my lips pressed firmly and hotly against his. He sighed and relaxed into me as I knelt between his legs. If that blasted virus wanted to take me now, I'd fight with every ounce of renewed fervor. Nothing was separating me from the love of my life again – not even my own stupidity.

"Duo, I was infected." I hear him confess.

I pulled back to look at him with disbelief and horror.

"No." I whispered.

He was shaking his head pulling me up to stand with him, rubbing the sides of my cool arms with his hands.

"I was. I was sick to the point of fever and then when it was at its worst, it vanished."

"How?"

"I don't know. Either my enhancements from the scientists battled it or I outlived it." He said, taking his jacket, the same one he had that day he left and covered me with it.

"I sometimes wonder if there was something I could have done. Maybe my blood or–"

I shushed him. "It's not on you to fix everything. Heero Yuy, I will not fight with you when I just found you." I declared, reaching up to run my hand through his hair.

I huffed in exasperation. Heero did not need the blame of the entire barren of a waste world on his conscience. I wanted to show him all he needed was me. I wanted it to be enough that we survived. He seemed to quiet at the idea of bickering as well.

Bringing his face down to mine again, he kissed me. "You weren't hurt at all? Didn't come down with anything?"

I shook my head and thought about a friend. I didn't know whether or not I could talk about Wufei in this serious moment. I missed him more now that Heero was standing in front of me for some reason. Heero would need to mourn him and I don't think I could handle the look on his face if I told him right now.

"What's that all over your foot?"

I looked at my feet, wet sand covering clumped areas. "You think I took a plane here or something? I had to hitch rides, walk kilometers, barter for shoes that didn't fit. Damn blisters have been driving me crazier than a shit house rat!"

He smiled. Brilliant and bright.

"I missed your ridiculous banter. Our house," he pointed, "It's just a ways down the beach."

Our house. At least I knew what he did to bide his time. There were no houses on this beach that didn't have to be built. I sniffled in the chilly wind, his unwavering faith and determination all this time making me pretty damn emotional.

"I missed everything about you." I heard myself say, as I was led down the length of the beach.

The sea would always be here. Heero would always be here too. I couldn't believe anything else. I didn't need to believe anything else.

-Owari-


End file.
